Cómo conseguir una cita con Sakura (para principiantes)
by TinyCandy
Summary: Sasuke al recibir "ayuda" de su mejor amigo juntos formulan el plan perfecto para conseguir una cita con Haruno... "Haruno, Haruno, Haruno… ¿Acaso no la puedes llamar de una forma más linda? Como… Sakura-chan..." Es bastante evidente que se siente incómoda y nerviosa. A veces siento que nos llevamos bien, pero otra vez veces pienso que le caigo mal..."


"Cómo conseguir una cita con Sakura (para principiantes)"

Por fin habían logrado formular el plan perfecto para el Uchiha, aunque aún debatían el título. El rubio quería mantenerlo algo más inocente y romántico, mientras que el pelinegro quería simple honestidad y no adornarlo con cursilerías. Directo y al punto.

–Yo pienso que deberías borrar Haruno y escribir "Sakura-chan" –comentó Naruto arrebatándole el cuaderno a Sasuke. Como si él fuera el que iba a seguir el plan.

– ¿Sakura-chan? –preguntó desconcertado –Ni que estuviéramos en la primaria o fuéramos mejores amigos –se negó rotundamente, arrebatándole de las manos a Naruto la libreta que segundos antes había sido robada de las suyas. Era cierto que había sido idea del rubio crear el plan, pero no dejaría que los trasformara en algo ridículo.

–Qué amargado Sasuke… pero da igual, déjalo como "Haruno" –refunfuñó dándole la espalda a su amigo al estar en su escritorio buscando la tarea que tenían que hacer el día de hoy –con que sigas los pasos es más que suficiente. Después le cambio el título… –murmuró con malicia entre dientes, deseando no haber sido escuchado por su amigo.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –le preguntó desconfiado del rubio. Naruto siempre andaba detrás de algo, y no necesariamente cosas buenas.

…

 **Objetivo:** la número uno en mi clase de psicología, y la más veloz de todas en la clase de educación física, por algo es porrista… ¿Acaso no podía escoger algún otro deporte? Cualquier otro club… pero no, tenía que ser porrista. Se expone en cada partido en el que juego, y tengo que soportar las miradas que le lanzan todos, especialmente durante los intermedios durante el partido. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Nada… porque eso es lo que somos… nada. Ella dejaría de hablarme si hiciera algo para cerrarle la boca a todos los idiotas que babean por ella. Sí, es bastante linda, lo acepto, pero su amabilidad y alegría es lo que mayormente emboba a toda la bola de…

 _Naruto:_ ¿Idiotas? ¡Sé que ibas a decir eso! y te detuviste al darte cuenta que formas parte de ellos. Así que no me vengas con que tú no estás idiotizado por ella, porque sabemos que sólo saldrían mentiras de tu boca. Pero regresando a la parte de "nada", sí son algo, no te hagas la víctima. Son amigos, los tres somos ami…

 _Sasuke:_ Esta es mi introducción y la voy a narrar como se me pegue la gana. Así que ni se te ocurra meterte mientras estoy habla…

 _Naruto:_ Así que por eso te caen mal las porristas… no es tanto ellas, si no que no te gusta que los demás vean a Sakura-chan… jamás pensé que fueras del tipo celoso…

 _Sasuke:_ No lo soy. Tú lo dices porque no has visto como se la comen con la mirada ¡Y si pudiera los…!

 _Naruto:_ Ok… continuemos…

 **Yo** : No necesitan saber nada de mí, sólo…

 _Naruto:_ ¡Vamos, Sasuke, no seas modesto! Yo les daré tu currículo. Sasuke Uchiha es temido entre los hombres y codiciado entre las mujeres. Estudiante merecedor de la medalla de oro por sus calificaciones y logros. Digno de la admiración de los maestros y futuro capitán del equipo de básquetbol, pero… alguien pésimo para expresar lo que siente. Y si de amor se trata… es un caso perdido, pero para eso me tiene a mí, su mejor amigo, ¡Naruto Uzumaki! Carismático entre los maestros y un casanova con…

 _Sasuke:_ Pensé que era MI introducción, no tuya…

 _Naruto:_ También necesitan saber de mí, no seas egocéntrico Sasuke. La luz de la fama no es siempre para ti.

 _Sasuke:_ Como había dicho, nada que necesiten saber de mí, y mucho menos del dobe.

 **Misión:** Conseguir una cita con Haruno.

 _Naruto:_ Haruno, Haruno, Haruno… ¿Acaso no la puedes llamar de una forma más linda? Como… Sakura-chan, o… mi Flor de Cerezo, como la llama el Cejotas. Él sí le demuestra su amor, y diría que de más… hasta miedo me ha llegado a dar en ocasiones. No me sorprendería, pero SÍ me devastaría si Rock Lee te…

 _Sasuke:_ No sé ni cómo es que se te ocurre compararme con él. Y ni lo menciones, lleva un mes yendo a todos los partidos con su estúpida cámara ¡Y no deja de tomarle fotos a Sakura!

Naruto: Bueno, por algo se comienza, al menos ya la llamas Sakura. Haruno no me gusta para nada, se escucha como muy profesional, distante… y eso sólo crea un muro entre ustedes dos, el cual tú no te atreves a tirar y…

 _Sasuke:_ De todo lo que dije eso fue lo único que escuchaste… ¿Sakura? ¡Te estoy diciendo que el degenerado le…!

 _Naruto:_ Cálmate, Sasuke, Cejotas es parte del club de fotografía. Él será un rogón y lo que quieras, pero no creo que sea un pervertido…

 _Sasuke:_ Estoy harto de tipos como él queriéndose acercar a ella…

 _Naruto:_ Y es por eso que ideamos este plan, para que ya por fin le digas lo…

 _Sasuke:_ Mi misión, conseguir una cita con Sakura… ¡Y después mandar a la…!

 _Naruto:_ ¡Sasuke!

 _Sasuke:_ Mandar… a la fregada a todos los inútiles que se hacen ilusiones con ella. Empezando con Rock Lee…

 _Naruto:_ ¡Y terminando con Sasori! ¡Así se habla Sasuke, esa es la actitud!

 _Sasuke:_ ¿Sasori…? ¿El amigo de Itachi?

 _Naruto:_ No, él no. El que tiene… ¡Sí, él! ¡¿Quién más?! Ese tipo sí me da asco. Cejotas no es nada para él, hasta indefenso se queda… ¿Sasuke…?

…

 **1\. Acepta su amabilidad.**

Siempre le he dicho a Sasuke, "Cuando alguien quiere hacer algo lindo por ti simplemente acepta el buen gesto y regálales una sonrisa". Aunque honestamente no sé ni por qué se lo digo, él no le sonríe a nadie, y no se ríe a menos de que sea un muy buen chiste…

 _Sasuke:_ Me haces parecer un antipático.

 _Naruto:_ ¿Y acaso no lo eres? A veces aún me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo que Sa… que sacudieras a todas las de la escuela.

 _Sasuke:_ ¿Sacudiera…? A mi no me interesan las demás, a mí…

 _Naruto:_ Lo sé, lo sé. Sakura-chan es la dueña de tu corazón ¡¿Cierto Sasuke?! ¿Sasuke…?

Regresando al antipático de Sasuke, le sugerí que le digiera menos "No(s)" a Sakura-chan, especialmente cuando se trata de comida ¡Pero él no entiende y me saca de quicio! Exactamente como lo hizo hace un mes. Mi pobre Sakura-chan se sintió ofendida.

Recuerdo que fue un martes después de clase...

–¿Naruto estás libre hoy? Hice una receta nueva de onigiris que me gustaría que probaras –me preguntó Sakura con la voz más angelical que había escuchado en días, y es que el fin de semana lo había pasado encerrado en mi habitación, estudiando para el examen del lunes. Aquella petición me levantó el ánimo y me regresó las ganas de continuar con mi vida. Sakura sabía como alegrarme.

– ¡Claro, Sakura-chan! –le respondí con una euforia que hasta se salía de mi cuerpo, y si hubiéramos estado caminando por el césped, las flores a mi alrededor florecerían de tan buena vibra que yo tenía. Pero esta alegría tenía que compartirla, y pensé que esta sería una oportunidad excepcional para que Sasuke probara los deliciosos manjares que Sakura-chan preparaba con sus delicadas manos. –Sasuke, deberías venir con nosotros ¡Sakura-chan cocina excepcional!

–No exageres Naruto –trató de humildemente aceptar mi cumplido, con sus mejillas rosaditas y una risilla nerviosa. Parecía un conejito al que yo sólo quería abrazar y estrujarle los cachetes ¡Sakura-chan es taaaan adorable!

– ¿Hmp? –fue la respuesta tan indiferente que Sasuke nos dio. El desinterés y fastidio por fin se habían hecho presentes en el tono de voz de Sasuke. Después de haberlo invitado me di cuenta que ni atención nos estaba poniendo. El muy digno iba ocupado con su teléfono, y yo creo que sea lo que fuera que estaba viendo era más interesante que nuestra compañía. No despegó si quiera sus ojos de la maldita pantalla, y eso, estoy seguro que ofendió a Sakura-chan. No podía creer que Sasuke hubiese sido tan grosero. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… sí puedo creer que sea así de grosero, pero eso no es lo que importa. No debía de haber sido tan malo e insensible con Sakura-chan.

 _Sasuke:_ No. Las cosas no fueron así. Ya veo porque Sakura me ha dicho que si no tenemos cuidado te puedes trasformar en un mentiroso compulsivo.

 _Naruto:_ ¡Me ofende que me acuses de mentiroso! A ver, si las cosas no sucedieron así, ¿qué fue lo que en "realidad" pasó?

 _Sasuke:_ Sí, fue un martes después de escuela, pero eso no pasó. Yo contaré lo que sí sucedió.

Era un martes después de clases. El entrenamiento para todos los deportes había sido cancelado porque tenían que darle mantenimiento a los gimnasios y canchas; así que por pura suerte los tres íbamos camino a casa. Ya había olvidado lo irritante que era caminar con Naruto después de escuela, y con honestidad digo, eso es algo que no extraño para nada…

– ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado el examen con un 7! –se quejó Naruto como de costumbre. Se tapaba la cara de vergüenza, o al menos creo que por eso lo hacía, cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho los mismo en su lugar, y hablaba tan fuerte como si quisiera que todos a su alrededor nos enteráramos de su "tragedia", como lo llama él. –Estudié lo suficiente como para un 9… –dijo apenas en un susurro, o eso creyó él, porque una de las cosas que Naruto aun no ha aprendido y no creo que jamás lo haga… es susurrar.

–Me sorprende que hayas pasado el examen –le respondí fastidiado sin verle la cara, en serio que no quería ver sus expresiones. Desde que habíamos salido de la escuela era lo único de lo que hablaba, y durante el descanso fue lo mismo.

– ¿Acaso estas dudando de mí? –se atrevió a preguntarme a pesar de que sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto. No entiendo por qué lo hace si al final el que sale expuesto es él. Pero a Naruto eso le vale. Con la vista periférica alcancé a ver a Naruto a un lado de Sakura, y vi cómo me observaba con reproche.

– En lo absoluto, –le respondí con total honestidad sin verle la cara, porque con Naruto… si le ves la cara ya valió –Tus calificaciones son más que suficiente evidencia para convencerme –el Dobe creerá que le estas tirando una pelea cuando en realidad estas contemplando y cuestionando de dónde agarra la valentía para defenderse cuando todo esta en su contra. Y es que aún me sorprende la flojera que carga en su cuerpo.

– ¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto a punto de agarrarme del cuello, y fue en ese momento en que supe que todo se había ido al carajo. Él iba a empezar a hablar y nadie lo iba a poder callar. Adiós a mi tranquila caminata, y yo que pensaba que la tranquilidad nos duraría un poco más. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar y lo saqué del bolsillo izquierdo.

–Ya, tranquilos –intervino Sakura. Extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y nos detuvo a ambos. Casi se me cae el teléfono porque paramos en seco, pero alcancé a atraparlo con mi mano. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta, pero la piel de Sakura se ve extremadamente suave… ¿Me pregunto cómo se sentirá…? Los tres dejamos de caminar y ella continuó hablando –Mejor… que tal si vienen a mi casa a comer. Hice una receta nueva de onigiris y me gustaría que me digieran que tal les parecen.

– ¿Hmp? –¿acaso había escuchado bien…? Hacía días que tenía ganas de onigiris, y ahora Sakura me estaba invitando a comer a su casa… Tal vez mi rostro… estoy seguro que en mi cara no se notaba las ganas que tenía de ir, pero en realidad nadie sabía cuantas ganas tenía de comer onigiris, especialmente si estaban hechos por Sakura. No es porque me… no es porque sea mi amiga, pero cuando hace onigiris… sus manos son mágicas, y los sabores que crea son algo que definitivamente tengo que comer. Después de haberme imaginado a mí comiendo los onigiris… regresé a la realidad, y abrí mis mensajes en mi teléfono, tenía uno de Itachi.

–Sakura-chan… ¿por qué siempre haces comida que le gustan al aburrido del Teme? –escuché que Naruto habló y después seguimos todos caminando – ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Por derecho de antigüedad debería de tener más privilegios que él!

– ¿Dijiste algo Dobe? –lo sé, estoy en mi teléfono, pero eso no implica que esté sordo y no escuche al ruidoso de Naruto. En alguna parte de su oración escucha mi nombre. Y si fue alguna de sus quejas… no puede ser nada bueno.

– ¡Sí! Pregunté por qué siempre comemos lo que a ti te gusta, lo cual tiene que ser tan desabrido como tú –una cosa es insultarme a mí, y otra muy distinta es insultar los onigiris, los cuales Sakura quería que probáramos y ella había preparado. El dobe había metido la pata… y feo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

– ¿Con que, desabrido, eeh? –respondió Sakura un poco dolida, y le doy toda la razón. Ella se detuvo y dejó de caminar.

– ¡Nooo! ¡Sakura-chan, discúlpame! –quiso arreglar su error Naruto, pero ya era muy tarde –Eso no era lo que quise decir, ni siquiera los he probado…

– Vamos Sasuke, –yo pensé que Sakura estaba jugando, pero estaba muy decidida. Me tomó del brazo y empezamos a caminar los dos, dejando a Naruto viendo nuestra espalda. Y al sentir la mano de Sakura me dí cuenta que tenía razón, sus manos eran muy suaves, igual de suaves que su cabello… –no creo que Naruto tenga ganas de venir.

– ¡Sakura-chaaan! –escuché a Naruto gritar detrás de nosotros –Nooo… los onigiris… –significa que tendré más para comer, mejor de lo que esperaba.

–Además, –continuó ella hablando –después de los resultados del examen no mereces nada –y en ese aspecto ella tiene todo mi apoyo.

– ¡No seas cruel! De todos lo esperaría… pero no de ti –le rogó Naruto en su último intentó porque lo llevara a su casa. En ocasiones, Sakura suele ser un poco blanda, especialmente tratándose de Naruto, pero espero que no se doble ahora. Lo que menos quiero hacer es estar comiendo y tener que pelear por los onigiris con Naruto. Para empezar ni le gustan tanto, sólo lo hace por fastidiarme, y casi siempre lo logra.

 _Naruto:_ Bueno… tal vez omití uno que otro detalle.

 _Sasuke:_ Hmp…

 _Naruto:_ ¡Ahí vas otra vez con tus respuestas que parece que te cobran por hablar!

 _Sasuke:_ Yo no lo llamaría "uno que otro detalle" …

 _Naruto:_ Eso ya no importa, pero… cuenta, ¿qué pasó en casa de Sakura-chan? Tienes que agradecerme que…

 _Sasuke:_ Nada, no pasó nada. Antes de que llegáramos a su casa Itachi me llamó por teléfono…

…

 **2\. Encamínala a su casa.**

Era viernes, el último día de la semana en que limpiarían las canchas y arreglarían el campo, así que los equipos de deporte regresaríamos a nuestro horario de practica regular iniciando el lunes.

Hoy, al menos en un buen tiempo, sería mi oportunidad de caminar con Haruno después de clases. Los dos tenemos practica después de escuela, y a veces las practicas se acaban a diferente hora, y por lo regular, las porristas terminan primero.

El gimnasio donde practica el equipo de basquetbol tiene dos ventanas enormes, que cubren del techo al piso, y todos los días veo a ella pasar cuando terminan de practicar, con su cabello recogido… moviéndose de un lado a otro con cada paso que da. Haruno es bastante conocida entre mis compañeros de equipo, y no exactamente por lo inteligente que es.

Todos se fijan en su físico. Sí, lo sé, es hermosa… pero hay mucho más allá que sólo su apariencia. A ninguno de ellos jamás los he visto hablar con ella que no sea para pedirle los apuntes de una clase, los cuales podrían pedirme a mí. Excusas, buscan la más mínima excusa para acercarse a ella; pero ninguno tiene el valor suficiente de intentar algo más que una simple plática de tareas y notas. Lo cual honestamente me alegra, no quiero tener ningún tipo de problemas con mis compañeros de equipo.

Tal vez ella no tenga el cuerpo que todos ellos ven como "el ideal", por que si de algo se quejan TOODOS es de… de… de su…

 _Naruto:_ Cierto, Sakura-chan es…

 _Sasuke:_ Y pensaba que ya no me interrumpirías…

 _Naruto:_ Lo siento Teme, te juro que ya no iba a hablar. De hecho, tus palabras me estaban conmoviendo, realmente quieres a Sakura-chan…

 _Sasuke:_ …

 _Naruto:_ Continua, ya no voy a interrumpir.

 _Sasuke:_ Y yo fingiré que te creo… Ni siquiera sé dónde me quedé…

 _Naruto:_ Mmm… en la parte en que decías que todos se quejaban de Sakura porque…

 _Sasuke:_ Sí… me voy a saltar ese punto…

Como decía, Haruno no es sólo apariencias, es perseverante, es amable… lo cual un día de estos la va a meter en problemas… Pero, aun así, esas cualidades… me gustan.

Tengo algebra antes del receso, y de camino a la clase paso por el casillero de Haruno. No lo había notado, y sin darme cuenta lo había hecho un hábito. Nunca me acerco a Haruno a menos de que Naruto esté con ella, no porque no quiera hablarle, pero a veces siento que la pongo un poco incomoda, y no sé por qué. El Dobe dice que es mi imaginación, pero las veces que he estado a solas con ella… su actitud cambia; es más seria y reservada. Y cuando Haruno está con su amiga, realmente ni volteo a verla. Ino Yamanaka es el drama que quieres y debes evitar a toda costa.

Si no me apresuro llegaré tarde a clase, y como es de costumbre, ella se encuentra en la punta de sus pies tratando de abrir su casillero, que honestamente no sé por qué le dieron de los más altos, pero no importa… eso me deja acercarme a ella…

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –le pregunté al darme cuenta que no podía abrir su casillero, y si no lo hacía llegaría tarde a clase, le darían detención y adiós al plan de encaminarla a su casa. Me volteó a ver un poco sorprendida, se veía claramente en la expresión de sus ojos.

–Gracias, pero yo puedo –me respondió desviando la mirada de mis ojos y regresándola a su casillero. Las piernas le temblaban un poco por el cansancio de estar en las puntas de sus pies, y sus ojos con gran esfuerzo apenas alcanzaban a ver los números en el candado. Ella no es de las últimas en llegar a su casillero, todo lo contrario. El problema es que lo tiene tan alto, que pierde tiempo tratando de poner la combinación correcta cuando muy apenas puede ver los números. **Dato curioso:** Haruno rara vez acepta ayuda.

–Deja lo hago –insistí nuevamente –Lo haré más rápido, no queremos llegar tarde a clase, –empujé suavemente su mano del candado –en especial si Anko va a suplir a Asuma. –dije reiniciando el candado. Y sólo digo la verdad, Anko es de las maestras más estricta tratándose de la puntualidad. En especial si va a suplir a alguien. Hay algo en ella que no me agrada, y tengo bastante en claro que yo tampoco soy de su agrado. – ¿Combinación? –le pregunté sin voltear a verla. Es bastante evidente que se siente incómoda y nerviosa. A veces siento que nos llevamos bien, pero otra vez veces pienso que le caigo mal…

–23, 56, 17 –dijo en voz baja mientras tenía la cara casi metida en su mochila, buscando no sé qué.

–Listo –abrí la pequeña puerta, y ví deslizar un papel del casillero de Haruno. Los dos nos agachamos para recogerlo, pero fui más rápido que ella, y a pesar de que no era mi intención, alcancé a ver lo que decía. Sin duda alguna no me esperaba algo así. Claro que me enoje, y estoy más que seguro que en cara se podía notar. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de felicidad. Yo no le era para nada indiferente a Haruno, y la incomodidad que percibía era causada por otras razones. – ¿Qué es esto? –dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y le pregunté. En la cara de Haruno era más que evidente la vergüenza. Ahora entiendo a lo que Naruto se refería cuando decía que ella hacía una cara a la que no te podías negar.

– ¡Déjame te explico! –me respondió de inmediato. Cerró su mochila e intentó quitarme el papel de las manos, pero apenas y vi que movió su brazo me guardé la nota en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. Jamás me lo iba a quitar –Es mío –apenas y murmuró. Retrocedió un paso y a leguas se notaba la preocupación con la que se encontraba. Sí, yo estaba algo molesto, pero no puedo ver a Haruno con la angustia en su rostro. Especialmente después de lo que acabo de leer.

Abrí mi mochila, saqué mi cartera y de ella tomé el papel en el que Naruto y yo habíamos escrito "el plan". Contemplé el pequeño papel mal doblado por Naruto y se lo entregué a ella. Haruno dudó de mis intenciones y tardó unos segundos en tomarlo de mis manos. Una vez ella lo había agarrado empecé a caminar, dejándola ahí parada, y llena de dudas. Se la tenía que regresar un poco –Vamos a la oficia. Anko no nos dejará entrar a la clase sin un pase –le dije mientras salía del pasillo. No escuché los pasos de Haruno seguirme, pero al cabo de unos segundos escuché sus ligeras pisadas detrás de mí. ¿Qué estará pensando? Dejé de escuchar sus pasos, supongo que acaba de terminar de leer lo que le di – ¿Sakura? –volteé y la llamé. Con ambas manos Haruno sostenía el papel, y tenía la mirada fija en el– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada o decirme lo que sientes? –no pude evitar sonreír. Ver la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Haruno era algo que no se ve seguido, mucho menos ver sus mejillas levemente rosas. Sin contar práctica. Ser yo quien la ponía así… imposible no sonreír… –Porque si lo vas a hacer… Yo hablaré primero –caminé hacia Haruno, esperando a que ella retrocediera, o por cualquier movimiento de su parte, pero no se movió en lo absoluto. Estábamos tan cercas el uno del otro que podía oler su champú… ¿chicle…? No… ¿fresas…? Sí… Definitivamente eran fresas…

El pedazo de hoja que había salido volando del casillero de Haruno tiene que ser obra de Naruto. ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?... _"Como conseguir una cita con Sasuke"_ … al menos no escribió "Sasuke-kun" ¡Agh!

Sólo queda una última cosa por hacer…

 **3\. Se honesto contigo, Teme ¡Ya dile de una vez lo que sientes! Si no Cejotas le va a hacer un amarre, y ahí sí va estar difícil.**


End file.
